


where will you go, when the world is saved

by extemporaneous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Kink, Claiming Bites, F/F, F/M, Jealous!Sidon, M/M, Meet Hostile, Possessive Behavior, Rival Relationship, Rivals to Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Telepathic Bond, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/pseuds/extemporaneous
Summary: Link is the Hero of Hyrule, but without his memories he feels more like a broken toy that doesn't work the way it should.Sidon is the Prince of the Zora, but his father has spent more time thinking about bygone legend Link than he ever did his own son. When the two meet and they're forced to work together to defeat Ganon, tensions run high.
Relationships: Link/Bazz (Mentioned), Link/Mipha (mentioned), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	1. father's been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, welcome to my domain.
> 
> This is canon-divergent, really only when it comes to making the world more serious, the stakes a little higher. Essentially the entire Zora Region plot line is changed. I've added a few things (magical and not) to the universe as well, really because there's only so much I can work with based off of the game and I love it when it gets a little dark. I have never played any of the other games, nor do I really intend to so sorry if something is not congruent with previous installments!
> 
> I made Sidon more serious, he's still sincere, but I had to turn down the cheerleader attitude a notch.
> 
> Every time Link "speaks" in italics, he's signing.
> 
> I will update as I can, which I expect will be semi-frequently in the current....state of things.
> 
> This will get smutty, and possibly darkly smutty (no non-con, though. I promise), but I'm not sure where it will go, so it will be tagged as I go. This is also unbeta'd so if you catch any mistakes let me know.
> 
> I think that's everything. Enjoy?

When it got bad, he started with the things he knew.

_ My name is Link. _

_ I'm Hylian, and I can scale almost anything. _

Weeks ago he'd woken up, all alone in that shrine, dark walls surrounding him, the air wet, tinged with the smell of mildew-- tomb would have been the better word for it. And all he'd wanted were his memories. Who he was. Where he was. Why he couldn't escape the loneliness just under the dark regions of his mind, the loneliness that grew tenfold with each sunrise and sunset in isolation.

But then they'd started to trickle back. Small things at first. Recollected muscle memory, the hilt of a sword resting in his palm, the tautness of the bow-string pulled to his lip. 

Link stumbled in through the doorway of his small home, smearing blood across the frame. It trickled down his arm and out his sleeve, saturating his gloved hand until it was shiny and deep red.. He’d only gone out to forage for iron shrooms. He’d forgotten entirely about the Moblins in the ruined fort, and it wasn’t until it was too late that he’d realized he’d walked right into the den. Wherever Link sought peace, it felt like it dissipated. The monsters followed him across Hyrule. He could swear it. 

Sitting on the pine table in the center of the dining room, was a wooden tub of water. It was usually there when he came home. He didn’t speak much with the villagers, but it was obvious that didn’t matter. He was Hyrule’s hero, and they would leave a tub to wash away the blood when he got home, so he didn’t have to get it himself. 

The gesture was sweet, sincere. He didn’t know who to thank. With luck, eventually someone would ask him if he appreciated the bath, and he could thank the kind-hearted soul with a small gift. Link didn’t speak to anyone. He could, physically, if it was necessary-- trading, directions, stable men. More often than not though, words hung in his throat, all the things he could say, should say, and wouldn’t. 

He collapsed into the chair, and peeled back the thick and quilted shirt to assess the damage. It was a wide but shallow cut, right across his tricep. He hissed as he pulled away the fabric caught on dried blood.

_ I live in Hateno. This place is my home now. _

It was the only thing he could afford. The walls were plain. Bolson had been kind enough to furnish it for him, though Link suspected he’d only done so out of pity. The older man knew that if Link were left to his own devices, the house would sit empty except for a rudimentary cot for him to rest at night. 

Wound dressed, Link no longer had anything to distract himself, and the silence crept up on him. 

_ My real home was ripped apart at the seams. Calamity Ganon is still here, he’s still torturing the princess. I am the only one who can fix it. _

There were nights where sleep would not come, even when he was sheltered and safe. Eyes blinking closed, weary, his bones aching and all he could feel was them. He didn’t know what to call it, these memories of the other champions, old companions, long dead. During the battle Link hadn’t had time to feel the bond set itself on fire as their hearts stopped beating. Life or death induced numbness. Now, their memories hung around him like ghosts. 

He’d considered speaking to Purah, walking up there in the middle of the night and knocking on the door to the tech lab.  _ What is this bond? Why can’t I leave them behind? They left me behind. _ He missed them. He missed them so bad that he thought they’d feel it, that they’d rise up from where they’d fallen. What if Purah had the ancient tech cure? If he gave her enough, could she’d make him stop feeling?

The longing was steeped, one hundred years compounding at once now. Link sank onto his bed, brow furrowed, sifting through the sensations, the impression of emotions. Their faces were intangible. Zelda he remembered, but the others were spare touches and glances, black embers of a once glowing friendship. If he concentrated hard enough, there were flashes of a face. The color red, shimmering in a sunset, black and white feathers blowing to land on his nose, causing him to sneeze. He reached out a hand blindly, as though he could grab them before they vanished. 

He sat there, feeling them slip through his fingers, defeated. He kicked off his boots and struggled to yank the old shirt over his head without aggravating the wound. Stained with dark spots, the mattress was stiff against his spine, the small sword at his bedside shone in the silver stream of moonlight that filtered in from the window above him. Miraculously, he drifted off, sleeping like the dead. 

▲▲

Birds sang sweetly, come morning, and the sunlight warmed the side of his face. Yawning, he sat up. There was a mild twinge of pain radiating off his right arm, but the wound had healed during the night. By tomorrow it would be another scar. He could handle one of those. It took a moment to recollect his itinerary for the day. Over the past week he’d been building up an inventory of ingredients in the region, Impa’s words ringing in his head. 

“Seek out the four Divine Beasts, and put an end to our misery.”

Like ignoring the ache of his scars, he could do that. It was always better to keep his focus on a mission, and out of his thoughts. 

Breakfast was a small meal of robin’s eggs and rice, which could be found plenty in the forest below Hateno. The sound of the eggs sizzling in the pan made him smile, and it tasted good, which was a rare accomplishment on his part- he was a terrible cook. The buttery smell of the eggs cooking coaxed a memory out of the recesses. Zelda had always brought him sugary buttery, delicious things that she stole from the castle kitchen, and they’d eat it together on the grassy hills. Link sighed. A slow breakfast was reminiscent of peaceful days. 

Turning on his heel, he expected to see her, sitting in one of the old oak chairs, hair braided in pleats running down her back, waiting for him to suggest a grand adventure for their day. An empty room greeted him. He blinked, turning back to rinse his dish, hands heavy in the sudsy water. 

Gathering his gear,it became apparent what shoddy conditions they were all in: the bow snatched off of a Moblin from last night was covered in knicks from their claws, the rusted shield and two blades he’d gotten a couple of days ago looked like the couldn’t deal more than a handful of blows. All of it was poorly made, but easily replaceable. He’d find new ones where he was going.

Two nights ago, on his way back from Midla woods, he’d overheard a child in the village sing-song to his sister about weapons. The boy couldn’t have been older than five, his hair shorn short, which seemed to be the pervasive style now, and he almost ran out of breath as he rambled on and on about all the different blades, his chubby cheeks turning red. It was a wonder he could list any at all, except for the basic sword, bow and shield. A hundred years ago, village children didn’t think about battles with awe and reverence. 

Squatting so he could meet the little one’s eyes, Link signed. “ _ What’s your name? _ ” Not everyone understood signing, but it was common enough that the boy’s eyes brightened. 

“Name’s Nebb.” He said, restless little body coming to a stand still.

“Nebb.” He said aloud, then signed. “ _ What’s your favorite weapon _ ?”

He looked to his sister. “She’s always wanted to see a trident. One of the pretty jeweled silver ones made by the Zora.”

The Zora region was close... or at least, the closest region with one of the Divine Beasts. At the mention of the domain, something flitted through the recess of his mind, a kind voice, a gentle touch. It went as quickly as it came, and he had been left standing stone-still in the middle of the road, like he’d seen a ghost. The boy stared at him, before running back to play with his sister. Link got that look a lot, these days.

Opening his Sheika slate, Link glanced over it. There was still so much land to cover, and he had no time to do it. There was a shrine near Kakariko village, from there he could make his way through the Wetlands and then be on the road to their city. “It’s one more step towards the castle. Towards Ganon.” Link sighed. He wasn’t sure if he said it aloud, or if the words had stayed in his throat, where they always did. The lanterns flickered off as he closed his door and he nudged the pack to rest between his shoulder blades. 

▲▲

Paya nearly fell down the stairs when she spotted Link, and he stopped at the first stair to the temple, braced as she tumbled into him. She pressed a hand to his chest to right herself, and then covered her mouth with the other, her ears turning pink. 

“ _ Hello _ .” Link signed. 

“Hello, L-link. Grandmother said you would be back soon! I told her it would be many m-months before we saw you again… did you do it already? Did you defeat the Divine Beasts?” Paya’s white hair caught the mid-day sun, and it made it look like a halo around her face. 

“ _ Just passing through. _ ” 

“Oh,” She straightened, and nodded curtly. “I see. Well, if you need anything you know where we’ll be. Grandmother is in the ritual room, and I haven’t done much of anything since your last visit.”

“ _ Wanted to see you before I go.” _ Link signed, and it was the truth, though he knew she would read into it more than he intended. He pulled an opal from his pocket, and pressed it into her hand. “ _ To repay your kindness _ .” Telling her she was the first one to truly show him any in his memory, seemed like it would be cruel. He knew that she had feelings for him, and it had not helped that he had lingered much longer than he’d previously intended when he'd first rode here weeks ago. It seemed most places he went, he was the eye-catching rarity, an old Hyrule hero, wearing the skin of a spry nineteen year old. 

Paya held up the opal, twisting it and watching the glimmer. “I-it’s lovely, Link. I’ll treasure it always.”

“ _ Goodbye. _ ” Link’s hand dropped to his side. 

“Will I see you again?” 

“With luck.” He whispered, and he meant it. In his heart, he knew the best outcome of this war was that he’d be broken, and grow to middle age before fading into legend entirely.

  
  


▲▲

Camp was wet and miserable. Mud and stray bits of reeds stuck to every inch of his body, and the humidity only grew worse as a storm pressed in from the East, a charcoal cloud looming just past sunset. After hours of trudging through the swamp, he’d found an island decently large enough for a tent and a campfire. He waited, sitting in the damp dirt for an hour, in case any stray Lizalfos or Guardians found him an adequate target. The chirping of crickets grew stronger as the light faded, but nothing strayed near. There were a few in the distance, but they seemed to be making camp of their own for the night, a trail of smoke disappearing into the dusk sky. Satisfied that he’d picked an isolated spot to stop for the night, he started his fire. 

Then the rain came, falling in sheets. Link shivered, ignoring the goosebumps that raised all over his arms as his fire was doused, which had been his only source for warmth during the night.. His tent was cold, and the rain had leaked in from a small tear in the wall of the tent, soaking a portion of his sleeping pad. As thought the world had not dealt him enough blows for a second lifetime already.  _ By the Goddess _ , Link thought,  _ I just would like just a single night to go my way _ . 

  
  


▲▲

A shadow was following him up the stream. He spotted it first near the watchtower, which had been an absolute devil to climb, if the Wizrobes didn’t electrocute him to death, he’d thought surely the Lizalfos would have torn him to shreds at the bottom. Something was lingering in the riverbed when he’d safely made it back to sturdy ground. At first he thought it was a trick the light played, refracting off the water, but then he realized he was still seeing streaks of red slide through the surface before disappearing into the darker depths of the Zora river a mile later. 

Link slowed to a halt, and drew an arrow silently, waiting for it to show itself. Several seconds passed, and he thought that maybe it had been a fragment of his imagination before it betrayed itself once more, a scarlet red, clawed hand grasping the rock crusted shoreline. 

“Come out! Show yourself!” Link shouted, his aim narrowing on where it would emerge. No Lizalfo he knew would hunt him like this, and he swallowed a stone. Barely louder than the rushing of water, came a sigh, before there was a second hand, launching the creature out of the river.

Link pulled the string back, glancing frantically from the cliff overhangs surrounding him. He’d found where there was one creature, more were to follow. “Who are you?” 

Before him stood a towering Zora, water dripping off of him and forming a small puddle in the grass. He had to be at least eight feet tall, Link guessed he might be pushing nine. The Zora took a step, his yellow eyes watching Link keenly, before he realized that Link may actually use the bow. “Hey now, there  _ my Hero _ . My father sent me.”

Link didn’t take his eyes off him, and stepped to the side so he could take a clearer shot. No one had told him whether or not the Zora had allegiance to the Yiga clan, and this would be a horrible moment to find out. His gaze stopped on the silver and twisted broadsword resting on the Zora’s belt. He couldn’t sign with a bow drawn, and so he spoke again. “Is that supposed to mean something to me.”

“I’m…” He turned his head quizzically, placing one foot in front of the other to step towards Link, one enormous clawed hand raised, palm out. “Prince Sidon. Son of the great king Dorephan.” 

Link jut his chin out, aim still true. 

“You really don’t remember.” The Zora stepped forward again, and without thinking Link let his arrow fly. The arrow struck his lower abdomen, which was long and solid with muscle. He gasped, grabbing the arrow and yanking it out, barely flinching. “You shot me?”

Link put away his bow and arrow, drawing his sword instead. “ _ Are you Yiga clan? _ ”

He laughed, almost haughtily, bringing one of his blood-slick fingers to his mouth. “Sorry, I am descended from sharks after all, and blood is blood, no matter whose. I will take you to my father now.”

“ _ Answer my question. _ ” Link demanded, well aware that he himself was bleeding from the fight that morning. 

The Zora pulled out a small glass vial. “If I was Yiga, I’d most certainly have taken you out a mile downriver, when you hadn’t been expecting it, dear, bravest Hero. Now do you promise to come with me to the palace?”

“ _ How do I know you’re not lying? _ ” 

Sidon sighed, closed fist resting on his hip, dark purple blood trickling out of the arrow wound. “You don’t. You can come by choice, but one way or another, I will be taking you to see him. He’s waited an eon for his hero.”

Link wanted to believe him. But the Yiga clan travelers taught him better than anything that anyone could see his Sheikah slate and put two and two together. Link was a commodity to anyone who sided with Ganon. “ _ No. _ ”

  
“ _ Tch _ . Father said you’d come easy. No one said I was going to be riddled with arrows.” In one swift movement, Sidon uncapped the vial, and threw the contents onto Link’s face. Within seconds Link’s vision began to blur, his limbs fell dead to the ground, his sword clattering down some boulders behind him. Yellow eyes looked down at him, as Sidon waited for the small Hylian to fall fast and deeply asleep. 


	2. prodigal sons rarely give ground

A deep chill greeted Link when he woke, like he’d been left out in the rain for days and the cold had sunk into his marrow. A shiver ran up his spine as he sat up, yawning. His body felt like it had been dragged through mud for miles, like he'd taken the pounding of his life. Well, not that he had ever gotten there with someone before.  _ A hundred years ago he was a busy guy _ , he reassured himself,  _ he had not bothered to make time for the more simple things in life _ . Link lost himself in the thought before he remembered that he was in a strange place, feeling strange. 

Link was inside somebody’s home. Well, if you could call it that. It seemed more like a balcony, no glass between shimmery silver pillars, that were intricately carved and about twenty feet high as they arched in a circle around him. Link assessed the situation, hoping that something would jog his memory. He must not have been in immediate danger, as he was not tied down to the rather stiff cot, and there was even a cup of something on the bedside table. The room was sparse of furniture, with only a serious looking desk tucked next to the door, and a wardrobe sat in the corner. 

Someone knocked curtly on the door. “Are you decent?”

The question was puzzling, until Link looked down and realized he was no longer wearing his armor, but rather something stiff and threaded with fine silver. The breeches were made of similar material, with black embroidery running down the seams. Glancing for his bow, he realized it was gone. Self-defense boiled down to the cup on his bedside. He grasped it, and answered, his voice unusually hoarse. “Y-yes?”

The door opened, and the same Zora from before took three large steps towards him until he was standing at the end of the cot, looking down with something like disdain. Link stiffened, his knuckles white around the cup. 

“Are you ready to listen now, my hero?”

“ _ Stop calling me that. _ ” He struggled to remember the Zora’s name… _ Sea...Seadawn...Ah yeah, Sidon.  _ Prince  _ Sidon. _

“I’ll call you what I please.” His tone was snappish, before he cleared his throat, and his posture slackened. “I’m glad that elixir didn’t do a number on you. I forgot you are much smaller than us Zora, and I gave you a dose that would have been adequate for me.”

“ _ You...drugged me _ ?”

“Yes, well, you didn’t leave me much choice, dear Link.” 

Following his hand movements, Link saw the bandage wrapped around Sidon’s abdomen. Link felt heat blossom in his cheeks. He was an asshole, but he probably hadn’t deserved that. 

“ _ An accident _ .” 

Sidon’s eyes narrowed at him, his pupils turning to slits. In the silvery moon light, they looked less golden and more the color of tarnished brass. “You are a tad flighty for a legendary ruler, if you ask me…” Sidon was sizing him up, and Link found it hard to hold his gaze. “...But father insists you’ll be the one to save us. Come.”

Link glanced over to the open walls behind them, debating if it was worth leaping out blindly and possibly falling to his death to avoid another royal court. He didn’t have much memory, but it seemed the hours spent in waiting in a throne room fell into the muscle memory category. Sidon must have noticed his glance. “I wouldn’t think about leaving. Father’s not  _ that  _ keen on you, and I do have his express permission to use more force if necessary, dear hero.”

Link grunted. Sidon was haughty, but there were traces of something in his tone that Link couldn’t quite put his finger on, secrets as slippery as their owner. The marble floor was cool under the calloused soles of his feet, and he padded silently, just slightly behind Sidon.

All nine feet of Sidon moved with grace through the despondent hallways. Link found himself looking at the muscles shifting along his back. If he tried to fight or run in this close contact, he’d probably be overpowered. He kept an eye out for doors, but the few that they passed were closed and locked, or open with more empty rooms. _ What good is a palace, and riches, if you won’t fill it with things that make you happy.  _

Sidon broke the heavy silence. “Do you remember my father, King Dorephan?” The shark-man looked at him when he asked, so that he didn’t have to reply with his voice.

“ _ I’m sorry. _ ” Link felt the corners of his mouth tug down against his will. His lack of memory was discouraging at the best of the times. Now it just made him feel stupid and useless. “I _ don’t even remember the Zora. _ ”

Sidon sighed, and it was such a cold spring night that a puff of white dissipated in front of his mouth. “I thought as much. The King won’t be happy about that, but he’ll live. He always does.”

▲▲

The throne room was decadent. If the other regions seemed bare before, this went to prove that perhaps no one else lived in the palace but the king..Tapestries woven of the same silver thread in his clothes billowed gently in the breeze. Each one told a different story, honorating Zora of many colors and sizes for their valorous deeds. Along one side was a grand table of dark wood and silver, where a court must have met. It was still set with dishes, one large platter bedazzled with a skeleton of fish, picked bare. On the other side were rows of armour, distinctly Zora now that he had a grasp of their style. They seemed ceremonious in nature, encrusted in precious stone and jewels. 

The sound of the rain outside mingled pleasantly with the bubbling water of the enormous pool that fanned out in the middle of the room. King Dorephan sat in the pool, watching the two usher themselves before him. It took every ounce of concentrating Link had to not let his jaw drop. The sheer size of Dorephan! It was hard to imagine that Sidon was his son. 

“King Dorephan, your guest of honor.” Sidon bowed, though only slightly. “Link of Hyrule, Hylian champion.”

Link missed a beat, before realizing that in Hyrulian court it was still custom to bow before a king. Leaning forward, he suspected he missed the mark for proper etiquette, judging by Sidon’s very quiet chuckle. Link glared at Sidon, sideways, hoping that he’d catch the furious gaze. 

“ _ It’s an honor, my King. _ ” Link signed.

Dorephan’s brow raised. His voice carried through the room with absolute clarity and force. “He does not speak?”

Sidon shook his head, and again, Link felt his face and ears redden, utterly embarrassed. “No father, but he can hear you just fine.”

“ _ I am speaking right now, am I not? _ ” If it were possible for Link to sign hotly, he did, putting just an ounce of anger into his hand motions. It was usually the same, those in power would always say what crossed their minds without thinking. He’d been the butt of many jokes throughout the castle. 

Dorephan hummed, squinting down at Link. “Very well.” He adjusted his seat in the pool. Even the small movements caused the water to spill over the lip, rushing towards Link’s bare feet, chilled against his skin. “I imagine a hundred years of slumber does not treat one kindly...but, nevertheless, we’re overjoyed that you made the journey to our domain.” When Link said nothing, Dorephan plowed on, slipping into what must have been a nostalgic grandeur. “Our land has been plagued with unending rains, all because of that damned beast, Vah Ruta. If it does not end, our dams will not be able to hold the water at bay. Soon they will collapse, flooding the plains of Hyrule. Countless will die, not just us Zora, Champion. We cannot stop it, nor do we have anyone willing to face Calamity Ganon once inside... All previous attempts...have failed.” 

A vast silence filled the space between Dorephan and his son, with everything but things unspoken. If Link strained and closed his eyes, he was sure he could hear the discontentment, disappointment.

“Yes, Link, I believe you will be the one to save us. Sidon knows our past battle plans, and he can show you the remnants of ancient schematics of the beast. Do not fail us, or all of Hyrule will pay the price.” 

▲▲

“You shouldn’t have agreed to face it.” Sidon’s icy voice caught him off guard, and the smaller man’s steps faltered. 

“ _ What _ ?” He signed, but the prince did not look back as he led him through the halls. Link huffed, frustrated. 

“It’s very clear that you do not want to be here, or anywhere. You should leave.”

Taking three steps to match each of Sidon’s, Link ran to catch up to him, shoving his palm against his chest, thrusting him backwards. “ _ You think you know everything about me. _ ”

“ _ Ah _ , but I do, dear hero.” Sidon’s smile was toothy, mouth filled with two rows of incisors that looked like they would have no problem tearing him to shreds. “In fact, I may know more about you  _ than you _ . I’ve spent decades studying you, your recorded battle tactics, fighting styles. I’ve poured over them for months at a time, day after day. Father was so sure I would replace you." Sidon threw his hands up into the air in false cheer. "And now you’re  _ back _ .” 

“ _ That isn’t my fault. _ ” 

“Nothing is ever your fault, in his eyes. Not even Mipha.” Sidon’s breath was raspy now, like these words had been rusting in his throat for a long time, but to Link it meant nothing. Without his memories, Sidon's malice was misplaced. He grabbed Link’s hand, which still rested forcefully on his chest, his claws digging into his wrist, and he twisted Link’s arm away. “But we'll play nice for father, hm. If you don't mind, let’s just hurry on to the armoury. He’s had a custom set prepared for you for a long time now.”

▲▲

After they finished business in the amory, Sidon cited some busy work and disappeared into the maze of hallways, leaving Link with a guard poorly disguised as an escort. Link was too distracted with the armor he carried in his hands to notice at first- it was both beautiful and good quality, the chain mail almost invisible it was so fine, and the areas padded with blue fabric, upon closer inspection appeared to be a perfect mimicry of Zora scales. It wasn't until he was back at his quarters that Link realized he was meant to stay there until he was fetched again. 

He chided himself for being so easily distracted.

His escort, a black-scailed Zora shorter than Sidon, smiled at him."Name's Bazz, Captain of the Royal Guard. I'll be nearby if you need anything. You can ring the bell if you'd like." 

Link tilted his head, until his blonde locks slipped over his eyes. " _ Captain _ ?" 

The skin around his amber eyes crinkled, as he laughed quietly. "Strange, I know. If you really feel that pressed for a reason: I asked for this assignment." Bazz tapped his trident against the metal doorway, and it rang out in a crystal clear note through the room, and he seemed to get lost in a thought, before he nodded curtly. "I'll see you around either way, Champion." He, too, left Link alone with his ever growing questions.

Link set the armour down neatly on the desk, and then sank into the chair adjacent, his head falling neatly into his hands. His head pulsed. Had he drank any water today? Or was it just the inane state of his life that brought along his frequent migraines?

_ These people are exhausting _ , he thought,  _ and they're only the first. I've three more to go before I can even face Ganon _ . 

A deep, mechanical bellow came from somewhere beyond the Palace walls, echoing off the bioluminescent sheer cliffs that surrounded it. With it came another bout of rain. He'd thought it would stop for a short while, but it splattered along the marbled open edge of the room. 

Dorephan wasn't lying about the flooding. A handful of days more and even without a dam, the river banks would be fit to burst. The Wetlands and Central Hyrule would be hit the hardest, but the destruction would reach the grasslands too, once Lake Hylia was full. 

With luck, he'd be ready to face Vah Ruta by then. Though he had a feeling Sidon would be no help to him. Whatever vendetta he held against Link stood in the way of any progress they might make. Judging by the way Sidon had thrust the armor into his arms, and brushed past him to make his leave, he wouldn’t be seeing anymore of the Prince for the evening. 

He hopped to his feet, and went to the balcony edge. Down below, the water of Zora lake reflected the sunset enticingly, mist mingling with the rosy glow, it was like a vast cauldron of elixir. “If you don this suit, you’ll be able to swim twice as quickly.” 

He smiled. Now there was an idea of how to spend his isolated evening.

▲▲

  
  


Water lapped gently against the sides of his face,and he could feel the salt saturating his skin as he floated on his back. The armor had fit perfectly, so well that he wondered where Dorephan had gotten the measurements. The brackish water slid through the chainmail and fabric with ease, weighing him down only an ounce. Down here it was peaceful, far beneath his responsibilities. Water cascaded from pillars around him, creating a dull roar that numbed his mind. Tension that had been building in his muscles ever since he’d awoken in that shrine began to melt away. He felt gentle for the first time in a month, like all the violence washed away. 

He had never asked for this. Sidon was right. He should just leave. 

_ My name is Link. _ He exhaled, his buoyancy wavering as the air left his body. _ I am the only one who can fix thi- _

Something smooth and large brushed past his leg, before diving deeper into the lake. He splashed, shifting his weight forward, heart pounding, his hair which he’d plaited carefully slapped against his neck. The water was black as night now. If whatever had gone past him was near, he’d have no idea.

“It’s dangerous for a Hylian to swim alone in our waters.” Kicking with his legs, he shifted to face Sidon, who sat on the protruding rock bed at the base of the nearest pillar. “Many of my people would jump at the opportunity to rid the world of you again. I had half a mind to let you leave or conveniently drown, but it turns out you’re just down here... enjoying leisure time while the whole world is at stake. ”

Link’s eyes narrowed. High Court murderous tendencies was one of his least favorite educations, seconded only by lessons in reading between the lines. If there was the option, he always chose literal, the straightforward train of thought. “ _ But your father doesn’t want me dead _ .”

Sidon uncrossed his arms, letting one large clawed hand fall into the water, tracing circles through it. He hummed, nonchalant, pitch barely different than the waterfalls. “And so, not me.”

“ _ What do you want? _ ”

The question caught the Prince off guard, and he glanced away, frowning. “I want… to go back to the way it was. Though I’m not stupid. I know that it won’t, so I’d rather we just get this all over with as quickly as possible.” Sliding into the water soundlessly, the prince swam towards him until he stopped a mere foot away, half of his white face hidden by water. This close, Link could see small crimson and gold freckled scales under his eyes, which watched him with unwavering attention. Layered beneath his scrutiny was something heavy, heated. It was impossible to not feel like prey. Link froze, heart hammering in his chest so loud he could barely hear the man’s next words. “I’ll help you. I’ll do whatever you need, my hero.” 

Link blinked and Sidon was gone. He had half a mind to swim after him, but instead he stayed there for several moments, treading water, waiting for his pulse to slow, his heart rattling out of his rib cage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me again. I appreciate every view, kudos and comment <3 
> 
> The update schedule will probably be every week-two weeks, until it's done. I expect no more than ten chapters, but who knows where it will take me.

**Author's Note:**

> spotify play history: ocean eyes - billie eilish, 200 plays.


End file.
